Another Memories
by Akizuki Airy
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat ahli dalam bidang karate, bertolak belakang dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang cerdas dalam hal pelajaran. Pada suatu hari, Naruto terpaksa mengikuti karate karena dipaksa oleh sahabat terdekatnya, Haruno Sakura. Parahnya lagi, Hinata dan Naruto dimasukkan menjadi satu pasangan yang harus latihan bertarung. Bagaimana kisah mereka menjalani keseharian
1. Chapter 1

**Another Memories**

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

By: **Akizuki Airy**

Genre: Romance, Tragedy, Slice of Life, School Life

Chara: Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, etc

Rate: **T**

Summary: Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat ahli dalam bidang karate, bertolak belakang dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang cerdas dalam hal pelajaran. Pada suatu hari, Naruto terpaksa mengikuti karate karena dipaksa oleh sahabat terdekatnya, Haruno Sakura. Parahnya lagi, Hinata dan Naruto dimasukkan menjadi satu pasangan yang harus latihan bertarung. Bagaimana kisah mereka menjalani keseharian di klub karate? (baca aja)

**Warning**: Typo, EYD agak berantakan, Missing dan males ngedit :P

Fic pertama tentang NaruHina , silahkan menikmati

.

.

.

.

*Di ruang klub karate*

Aku melesatkan pukulanku dan membanting tubuhnya ke lantai dengan mudah.

"_Point_!" teriak Kakashi-_sensei_.

Tepat pada saat itu, aku berhenti melawannya. Aku langsung menyeka keringatku dan berjalan ke pojok ruang klub karate. Aku hanya melihat lawanku masih terbaring sambil merintih kesakitan.

Dia adalah—Uzumaki Naruto.

*_Flashback_*

"_Nani_? Murid baru?" tanyaku kaget saat mendengar ucapan Kakashi_-sensei_.

"_Haii_, ada murid baru di klub karate hari ini. Katanya dia masuk karena dipaksa Haruno_-san_." ujar Kakashi-sensei, "Silahkan masuk, murid baru!"

*Grek!*

Ada seseorang yang membuka pintu klub karate. Surainya berwarna pirang dengan iris _blue-sapphire_ yang menakjubkan. Dia masih memakai seragam SMA yang lengkap. Dia juga memakai kacamata dengan _frame_ warna kuning. Lensa kacamatanya lumayan tebal, bahkan membuatku merinding melihatnya.

"Perkenalkan, Hyuuga_-san_! Ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto, murid baru di klub kita." ujar Kakashi_-sensei_.

"Mohon bantuannya." Naruto membungkuk, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya kembali dengan wajah dingin.

_Dia terlalu kaku dan formal…_ pikirku.

Aku tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan Naruto, baru pertama aku melihatnya. Dia hanya sering dibicarakan oleh murid-murid karena kecerdasannya dan prestasi dalam bidang pelajaran. Dia adalah kebanggan guru-guru disini. Tapi, kenapa dia mendadak masuk karate? Bukankah dia sama sekali tidak berminat pada bidang bela diri?

…_katanya dia masuk karena dipaksa Haruno_-san…

Aku teringat ucapan Kakashi_-sensei_ sebelumnya. Buat apa Sakura memaksa Naruto bergabung dengan klub karate? Hinata tahu bahwa Sakura adalah saingannya dalam bidang karate, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia memaksa Naruto masuk ke klub karate?

"Dan satu lagi, Hyuuga_-san_…" Kakashi_-sensei_ menengok cepat ke arahku.

"_Nande_, _sensei_?" tanyaku.

"Karena kau adalah anggota klub karate yang paling ahli diantara semuanya, kuharap kau bisa mengajari Uzumaki_-san_ tentang dasar-dasar karate, sekaligus menjadi pasangan bertarungnya." jawab Kakashi_-sensei_.

Aku hanya menelan ludah ketika mendengarnya.

*_Flashback End_*

Dan, sampai sekarang aku masih benci untuk mengakui bahwa dia menjadi partner Naruto. Dia sangat payah meskipun sudah kuajari gerakan-gerakan karate yang mudah, sekali serang saja dia sudah kalah. Membosankan.

"Hinata_-sama_, bisakah anda mengajariku lebih banyak lagi tentang karate?" tanya Naruto kepadaku, secara tiba-tiba.

"Pelajari saja dulu karate dasar yang pernah kuajarkan, jangan terlalu terburu-buru." jawabku.

"Tidak!"

Mendadak saja, Naruto berteriak dan membuatku kaget. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih dan mulai berbicara dengan suara pelan.

"Lupakan…" ujarnya, suaranya bahkan lebih kecil dibanding suara tikus.

Aku hanya memandangnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran, ada apa dengannya?

.

.

.

.

-_Tsuzuku_!-

[Note]

akhirnya fic NaruHina selesai, silahkan tunggu lanjutannya lain kali .-. makasih buat Zoggi (FFN)/Singgi Prayogi (FB) karena menginspirasikanku utk menulis fic ini :)

jgn lupa review, onegai!


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Memories**

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

…_lupakan_…

Ucapan Naruto terngiang di ingatanku, seolah tidak bisa hilang. Aku duduk di lantai sambil menekuk lututku, mencoba menerka apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Pada akhirnya, aku menyerah sambil melemaskan bahuku di dinding kamar.

.

.

.

.

*Esoknya, di ruang klub karate*

Berlatih karate cukup menguras tenagaku. Aku bisa menghabiskan tiga botol air mineral dingin setiap harinya hanya untuk berlatih karate. Setiap orang yang melawanku pasti kalah, bahkan Kakashi_-sensei_ sekalipun.

Dan—Uzumaki Naruto, tanpa kemajuan.

"_Point_!" teriak Kakashi_-sensei_ saat aku berhasil membanting tubuh Naruto ke atas _tatami_.

"Fuuh…" aku menghela nafas sambil meminum air mineral dingin milikku.

"Hinata_-sama_, hebat…" Naruto masih memegangi punggungnya yang sakit, "Bantingannya keras sekali."

"Kau harus lebih rajin berlatih," ujarku sambil memasang tutup botol air mineral, "Ingat itu!"

Aku menyentilkan jari telunjuk dan jempol ke dahinya, spontan dia terjatuh.

*BRUKK!*

"Aww…" Naruto memegangi dahinya yang terasa sakit, "Bahkan hanya dengan jari pun, aku terjatuh."

"Tenaga harus terpusat pada satu titik, agar bisa menjatuhkan lawan." ujarku.

"Terpusat pada satu titik…" Naruto bergumam pelan, "Aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya."

"Kau tahu, sepertinya itu sia-sia." aku menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, "Kau sudah ada di klub karate selama seminggu, tapi tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali."

"Diam!"

Naruto lagi-lagi berteriak ke arahku dan tiba-tiba meninju perutku dengan sekuat tenaga.

*BUUK!*

"Ukh…" aku memegangi perutku sambil melihat ke arah Naruto. Sakit…

Naruto tampak bingung sambil menundukkan tubuhnya, "_Hontouni sumimasen_!" lalu dia berlari keluar ruang klub karate setelah meminta maaf.

Mendadak Sakura datang sambil menatapku tajam, "Kau baru saja membuatnya sakit hati."

"Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu." jawabku dingin sambil ikut keluar dari ruang klub karate.

.

.

.

.

*Tiga hari kemudian*

Naruto tidak pernah datang untuk belajar karate. Aku heran dan memutuskan pergi ke kelasnya. Aku terpaksa tidak mengikuti karate untuk mencari keberadaannya. Setahuku, dia masuk kelas 10 A (mana ada ya kelas 10 A :P). Jadi, aku segera berlari di lorong sekolah untuk mencari kelas 10 A. Aku melihatnya—Naruto—di dalam kelas sendirian sambil mencoret-coret buku tulisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sentakku memasuki kelas tiba-tib, sambil menampar pipi kirinya.

*PLAKK!*

Dia memegangi pipinya sambil menunduk, "Tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Setiap aku ikut karate, kau selalu memarahiku."

"Itu karena kau! Kau selalu berteriak tiba-tiba! Dan kenapa kau mau saja dipaksa Sakura memasuki karate?!" teriakku.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu keadaan Sakura!" Naruto ikut-ikutan marah sambil berdiri, "Dia itu—"

Dia tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya, hanya menggertakkan giginya, "Lupakan…"

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Sama seperti hari pertama ketika dia masuk. Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?

.

.

.

.

-_Tsuzuku_!-

.

.

.

.

[Note]

hoho, akhirnya nie fic selesai jga :v Sakura muncul sebagai pembuat masalah :v #plakk (oke, no spoiler)

jgn lupa review, onegai!


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Memories**

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

"Cepat beritahukan padaku!" bentakku keras ke arah Naruto, "Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?!"

"Kau mau aku memberitahukannya?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, "Aku takkan memberitahukannya pada gadis seperti kau!"

Aku menampar pipinya saat dia membentakku.

*PLAK!*

Naruto memegangi pipinya sambil berkata, "Tamparlah aku sepuasmu. Takkan berpengaruh."

"Cepat beritahukan!" teriakku sambil menggertakkan gigi.

Naruto menunduk, "Sakura," Dia lalu menegakkan kepalanya setegas mungkin, "Terkena kanker otak."

.

.

.

.

_…__Sakura, dia terkena kanker otak…_

Ucapan Naruto terngiang di kepalaku, larut dalam ingatanku, tersimpan erat dalam benakku. Aku tidak menyangka, gadis sekuat Sakura yang merupakan rivalku sejak dia masuk klub karate, ternyata mengidap kanker otak.

Naruto menjelaskan bahwa Sakura tidak mengetahui dirinya terkena kanker otak. Hanya orangtua Sakura dan Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa Sakura terkena kanker otak. Orangtua Sakura berharap pada Naruto (yang merupakan sahabat Sakura sejak taman kanak-kanak) agar bisa membuat Sakura bahagia sampai maut menjemputnya. Naruto berkata bahwa dia terus memenuhi permintaan Sakura, apapun kemauannya hingga dia senang. Dia dipaksa Sakura masuk klub karate agar menguasai karate seperti Sakura. Tekad itulah yang membuat Sakura senang.

Seseorang yang berusaha menyenangkan hati sahabatnya yang akan meninggal.

.

.

.

.

Ada kemajuan dalam teknik karate Naruto. Dia sekarang bisa memukul lawan dengan baik dan membanting tubuh lawan. Aku cukup senang dengan kemajuan tekniknya. Itu pasti akan membuat keadaan Sakura menjadi lebih baik.

"_Point_!" teriak Kakashi_-sensei_ saat Naruto berhasil membanting tubuh Kiba.

"Kemajuan yang cukup hebat, Naruto." pujiku.

"_Arigatoo_, Hinata_-sama_." jawab Naruto.

"Naruto_-kun_! _Sugoi desu ne_~!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba.

"_Arigatoo_, Sakura_-chan_." jawab Naruto dengan rona merah di pipinya.

*BRAKK!*

"Sakura?!" teriakku kaget saat melihat Sakura mendadak terjatuh.

"_Daijobu desuka_?!" Naruto menggendong tubuh Sakura.

"Kepalaku…" Sakura tampak lemah, "Sakit… sakit sekali…"

_Jangan-jangan… karena kanker otaknya?!_ pikirku panik.

-_Tsuzuku_!-

.

.

.

.

[Note]

Hoho, akhirnya nie chapter udh selesai :v

walaupun msh bersambung, tetap baca kelanjutannya ^^

jgn lupa review, onegai!


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Memories**

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

Sakura—terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan pakaian pasien berwarna putih polos—tampak lemah dengan selang infus di tangan kirinya.

Kata dokter, Sakura sudah tidak punya harapan untuk hidup lagi. Umurnya hanya tinggal sebulan. Saat aku menanyakannya kepada Naruto, dia menjawab bahwa dia sudah mengetahuinya. Orangtuanya memang tidak bisa membiayai biaya operasi Sakura, jadi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Membiarkan Sakura terus hidup dengan kanker otak yang hidup di otaknya hingga maut menjemputnya. Itu sungguh cara yang terlalu kejam.

"Kita hanya tinggal menunggu kepergiannya," ujar Naruto sedih, "Aku takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa demi keselamatannya."

Aku hanya memandang Sakura yang masih berbaring sambil berkata, "Seandainya jika aku mengetahuinya dari dulu—aku pasti masih bisa membantu biaya operasinya."

"Tapi, kita terlambat begitu jauh," Naruto memegang tangan kanan Sakura yang tidak terpasang infus, "Sakura…"

Mata _sapphire _milik Naruto memandang penuh ke arah Sakura. Dia memegang tangan Sakura dengan lembut dan membelai rambutnya. Dia seperti membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura dan sesekali mengusap airmatanya yang hampir jatuh. Jujur—aku merasa hatiku terasa sakit melihat Naruto memperlakukan Sakura dengan cara seperti itu. Tapi, aku mengacuhkannya dan menganggapnya hanya kebetulan saja.

"Aku harus segera pulang," tubuhku bangkit dari kursi, "Besok aku akan menjenguknya lagi."

Naruto mengangguk, "Iya, terima kasih mau menjenguk Sakura_-chan_."

.

.

.

.

*Esoknya*

Aku melihat Naruto membaca buku dengan tenang di taman. Hati nuraniku tergerak untuk menyapanya, tapi aku mengurungkan niatku. Aku takut bertemu Naruto sejak kejadian kemarin. Melihatnya memperlakukan Sakura membuat hatiku sakit. Tapi, saat aku berjalan menjauhinya…

Aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang memanggilku.

"Hinata_-sama_!"

Aku hanya menengok, mencoba menutupi reaksiku yang sebenarnya. Tidak, aku tidak mungkin seperti ini. Terasa menyakitkan. Ini bukan diriku yang sesungguhnya. Jantungku dan pipiku, perasaan apa ini…

"Naruto_-kun_, _nande_?" tanyaku berpura-pura acuh.

"_Nandemonai_, hanya memanggil. _Etto_… aku harap Hinata_-sama_ mau menemaniku menjenguk Sakura_-chan_."

*Nyut*

Dadaku sesak dan aku ingin menjawab bahwa aku tidak mau menemaninya. Tapi, gerakan tubuhku mengikuti langkahnya.

"Iya, aku mau." jawabku dingin.

.

.

.

.

Aku terus menjenguk Sakura bersama Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya. Kenapa aku mau mengikutinya menjenguk Sakura? Padahal aku sebenarnya benci melihat Naruto yang memperlakukan Sakura penuh kasih sayang. Apalagi saat Sakura sudah siuman dua minggu lalu, dia semakin memanjakan Sakura. Aku benci dan ingin berteriak atau menangis jika Naruto melakukan hal tersebut. Seolah akulah yang ingin diperlakukan demikian oleh Naruto, bukan Sakura.

Sampai akhirnya sebulan telah berlalu, keadaan Sakura semakin melemah. Orangtuanya datang untuk mengantar kepergiannya dan aku juga. Naruto tampak memasang wajah sedih kepada Sakura yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang penyakitnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, _elektrokardiograf _di samping ranjang Sakura mulai menunjukkan garis tidak beraturan namun semakin melemah. Nafasnya terengah-engah, bahkan aku tidak sanggup lagi melihatnya. Mendadak…

"Naruto_-kun_…" panggil Sakura pelan.

Naruto mendekatinya sambil berusaha tersenyum, "Apakah kau sakit?"

"Iya, aku merasa seperti… otakku… rasanya kepalaku berguncang…" Sakura masih bisa tersenyum tipis, "Aku menyukaimu, Naruto_-kun_…"

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan airmata yang sudah menetes dari bola mataku.

"Aku juga." jawab Naruto.

Tepat pada saat Naruto menjawab pernyataan Sakura, _elektrokardiograf_ menunjukkan garis lurus…

*Tuuut….*

Pertanda bahwa Sakura telah tiada, meninggalkan dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

-_Tsuzuku_!-

[A/N]

huweee, huweee! T^T sad ending #plakk maksudku msh bersambung –"\

oke, review please!


End file.
